


Oleander Character Stuff. Don't question it.

by NotSoDogNinja



Category: Them's Fightin' Herds (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Don't Examine This Too Closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoDogNinja/pseuds/NotSoDogNinja
Summary: Oleander does some stuff by my command to see how she would react. By herself, mostly. Don't take this too seriously. Lots of donuts.And Fred.Partially inspired by Wants and Needs by incestly. https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327987
Kudos: 1





	Oleander Character Stuff. Don't question it.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wants and Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327987) by [toonphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile). 



#1: Emotional past

Oleander was sitting on her bed, not doing much of anything, for once. Her latest research turned up fruitless, again. The only decoding method that actually worked revealed that the inscriptions on the wall said, as closely as possible, to "Weed Eater," "According to all known laws of aviation," "Despacito," "If we Naruto run, we can dodge the sealing spell," and " I Il Ii I_." She sulked in bed for a while longer, dark mane flowing back and forth from the wind coming out of the open window opposite of her.

She glanced around her simple room, hoping to find any sort of, you know, ANYTHING not... dark. For once. The only two things that even remotely fit that bill were the six and a half glazed donuts in their case on her bedstand, and a single faded photo hanging on the wall, just under the window. Or, you know, my book. It does have pretty lights on it. Especially on that skull.

Oleander was confused. She hadn't even noticed, or at least, remembered, that she had hung a photo up. She finally got out of bed. Staying sour was something that was relatively foreign to Oleander, usually just pressing on forwards towards her goal, perhaps even blindly. She frowned slightly to herself, before regaining her composure. This photo intrigued her, anyways. 

She finally got close enough to take a decent look. Horn flaring with a deep purple hue, she removed the pin holding the photo, and held it up to her face. It was a picture of... Her and her parents. Before this dark magic. Before the predators.

The younger Oleander was standing between her parents. She was smiling, wider than Olly had ever seen herself. And wider than what I've seen her. Perhaps another one of her many buried memories. I don't prod too deeply with that. 

Her parents, right. The two unicorns, what were their... Oh! Right. Mocha and Myrtle. They were smiling fondly at their little bundle of joy. Upon further inspection, they were at the ritual place. Every month, these unicorns did a ritual, thanking their ancestors for "Light Magic," or whatever nonsense they find interesting.

I can see into Olly's memories now. They're flooding back. 

_Mommy, mommy, look! Look at the trees! How did they get like this?_

_Who knows, little one? Perhaps they were planted, perhaps they simply grew like this._

_Do you see the big unicorn on the pla-plai- plat-i-form, daddy? Why is she here? What are we here for?_

_Shh... It's starting..._

Her memories shifted. A bit more towards the future, after all that silly stuff. Don't really want get into it, otherwise this test would be a lot longer, but it's pretty dumb.

_Wow..._ For once, Olly was awestruck. _I never realized that this magic was so cool!_ Judging from this memory, this was the point where the picture was taken. A flash of light from a tourist, and Boom! Instant memory.

These..."pictures" are interesting. With photographic memories like ours, we never have to refresh with things like that. On the other hand, it can be amusing to see these mortals reacting to things they pushed down.

_I wanna be the best light magic sorceress in the woodlands!_ This visibly affected my Olly. I could clearly see her stumble backwards. This is... the first time I've seen her like this. Granted, I've only been living with her for about seven weeks now, but still.

Back to the picture. Her parents were beaming down on her. Such happiness. How, as you would say, "cute!"

"I-" Been a while since I actually heard that voice, her being so busy with her so-called work and all. Also noticed her brain ticking again. Perhaps she was thinking if her parents were still looking down upon her favorably, wherever they are. I never asked.

I hate to admit it, but I've grown fond of this little pony. And I don't like seeing her like this, funny as it is. Oh, look at her, she's crying now. Another new thing for today. She thinks I can't see her, but I can.

She's crying... a lot. Can't hear a thing, but she's crying...

Maybe I should-

"Fred!"

Huh?

"Look alive. Come with me. We have work to do."

Of course. Not like I have a choice. Should I bring the donuts?

"Fine, fine, Fred. We head to the cave again at Nine o' Clock tomorrow. There is still more to be done."

Fine, fine. You're a strong one for sure. Wait, what's with that trap?

"Oh, nothing."

Throw away the picture?

[Yes.] 

No... 


End file.
